


In the face of Jealousy

by JulietWayne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: jealousy is an ugly feeling.. can you get through it together?





	In the face of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of struggle writing this... maybe I'm just tired lol. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

You are about a millisecond before you lose your marbles. 

You have used all your willpower in refraining yourself from strangling Patricia for the last two weeks. She has been flirting, touching and has been all over Connor’s personal space, trying to get his attention but the poor guy is way too much of a gentleman to push her away or tell her off. As much as you wanted to do it yourself, you know that Connor was more than capable of handling the situation, or so you thought. Cause if he has then why hasn’t he done anything? Does he like Patricia? Or is he just that oblivious to know. 

“So Connor, I was wondering if you want to go for drinks after work” it wasn’t a question, it was more like ‘come with me and let me do some things to you’ okay, sure; you’re blowing it out of proportion but it’s driving you off the wall.

“Detective Lovelock, may I ask if you can take a step back” Connor said, leaning away from Patricia but she had him cornered at his desk. 

“Hm? I like my view from here” she smirked, tracing her fingers to his cheek, “What do you say Connor? It’s practically Friday” 

“I’m more than positive that it’s Thursday” this time, she sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, whispering to his ear. 

You slammed your hand at your desk with anger. Every officer stopped his or her task looking at the source of the noise. You weren’t even embarrassed at your actions; at this point you just lost control. You were frustrated and jealous and Connor hasn’t picked up on that. Then again, you haven’t really told him, how you felt.

Hank sighed, getting the hint that you had enough of Patricia’s motives to get Connor to go home with her. He also kind of got the hint that you like the android more than a friend and a partner. He wasn’t born yesterday. 

“[Name], are you feeling alright?” Connor asked worriedly as he noticed your heart rate as increase and your fist clenched at your sides. His dark brown eyes gazed at you, trying to read what has caused you to act with such anger. 

“I’m fine. There—there was a bug at my desk and it just freak me out” you lied, stacking the folders neatly before taking it with you, “I’m just going out for lunch, I’ll see you when I get back” you excused yourself not looking at Connor and Hank. You just wanted to get out of there as soon as you can. 

“But— wait, I should come with you” Connor scrambles to get Patricia off him without hurting her in the process. He quickly follows you out of the office but you were half way out of the office. 

“No, I would like to be alone” you told him 

“But [Name], you can’t take those case files with you” Connor pointed out. You immediately stopped your tracks, taking another deep breath before walking back to him. Trying not to stomp on your way towards the android, you shoved the folders to his chest before walking away the second time. Connor frowned as he watched you leave the precinct still thinking what caused you to act this way. For the very first time, he has not seen you act so cold around him. 

 

“What a fucking mess” Hank whispers shaking his head, as he turn his attention back to his work. 

 

Deciding to get your lunch at one of the café, you grab a sandwich and coffee to go. You need to walk off your frustration and jealousy before you actually hurt someone. Though, you’re not truly angry, you were more or less hurt on how Connor is handling the situation. You wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but he just doesn’t get that Patricia just wanted him for her benefits? Doesn’t he know the hints that you have been giving him? 

Taking a seat at one of the benches at a near by park, you ate your sandwich in silence, completely lost in your own thoughts. Maybe you were being too harsh on Connor, you haven’t been really nice to him either, its not his fault that his still learning about human emotions. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath as you realized how much of a jerk you have been to him, when you should have been more understanding. 

“Detective [Last Name], are you alright?” your eyes flutter open, as your [eye color] orbs met the vibrant green and clear blue orbs. 

“Markus” you smiled softly, “yes, I’m fine. Just taking my lunch” 

“It looks like something is bothering you, is there anything I can help with?” you always thought that Markus is such a sweet heart, always caring and helping others as best as he can. There’s always a certain atmosphere about him that he carries, maybe that’s why people always seem to gravitate towards him. 

You shook your head, “It’s nothing,” you don’t want to tell Markus your feelings about a certain person that he knows. 

“It doesn’t seem nothing,” he took a seat beside you, “I hope your not losing sleep over it” you laugh softly

“What makes you think that?” 

Markus pointed at the cup of coffee that your holding, “It just seems a little late to have a cup of coffee. I don’t see you as a coffee person at this time” he got you figured out, since you thought it’s going to be a long day when you get back at the office, maybe a cup of caffeine would kept you away from spiraling throughout the day. 

“Oh that, well—“ as much as you wanted to be honest, you thought it was best to just brush it aside, “it’s for a case. We’re trying to get a potential suspect but he keeps escaping,” to make it even more stressful, it’s an android. 

“We don’t know for sure, if he did it. We just want to take him for questioning but he won’t comply” you said taking a sip of your coffee, “His an android Markus. I know—I know they wouldn’t do such a thing unless someone is hurting them but— we just want to know what happened” Markus nodded, he understands that it’s just the nature of your job. 

“I understand, your just doing your job. I actually been looking for him as well” he said to you. You shifted your gazed at Markus, “I thought I’d ask him myself, what was going on. I don’t want anyone getting hurt, if it is cause by an android, I want to bring him in myself” you know that this type of cases can be sensitive due the nature of it but regardless, it should be treated the same. 

“Markus, I know that Connor is working on it and—“ 

“I’ll help with your case,” he said cutting your off, you were surprised by his response but you understand that he also just want to know the truth. 

“I—I guess, I can talk to the Captain today and see what he says. I mean, if we are looking for an android, you and Connor will know it best” his lips curled up slightly as he nods at you. 

“Thank you Detective” 

 

1:14pm --- 1:15pm 

 

Connor has watched the clock changed time during the duration of his break and yet, you haven’t returned. You were never usually late when it comes to work, if anything you are very punctual. He continues to fidget with his coin as he turns his attention back at the main doors of the precinct. He starts to analyze different scenarios where you could be, if you are in danger then they should have gotten a warning about it. 

“Connor, it’s only been an hour. We do get an hour lunch breaks” Hank said clearly noticing Connor’s concern about your return. 

“She’s not usually this late. She’s always on time,” Connor pointed out, not taking his eyes off the entrance door. 

“Geez Connor, relax, it’s only been 15 minutes. She’s a grown ass woman, she can take care of herself” As Hank got his timing perfectly; you finally walked in the office and this time with a smile on your face. Connor briskly stood up, making his way to you. 

“[Name], it’s been fifteen minutes since our breaks are done. You are fifteen minutes late” he said to you. You rolled your eyes, walking past him. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just got caught up with something” you walked to your desk, with Connor trailing behind you. 

“You should have been paying more attention with the time [Name], we have a case to solve,” he said to you, Connor didn’t understand why he felt so protective over you. He felt anxious as he waits for you to come back from lunch. He figured he must have done something to upset you, he was going to ask upon your return but instead; you came back, smiling. Not that he think that’s a bad thing but he was hoping he would be the one to make you smile. 

“Geez. Get off my back Connor, I was doing it for the case,” you cross your arms over your chest, you don’t appreciate that his acting like this towards you, “Plus, don’t you have Patricia to worry about?” Connor was stunned, as if something just clicked in his mind. Is that why you had been cold to him for the past two weeks? 

You were waiting for his response but he just continues to stare at you, as if he was having difficulty answering your question. 

“I—I” he stuttered. 

“You know what, I changed my mind. Don’t answer that,” you told him, walking away. For the third time today, Connor watched you walk away from him, unable to explain his feelings to you. 

 

The next following days, Connor was surprised to see Markus at the precinct. He was definitely feeling something new within his system. When he saw Markus approached you at your desk with a smile on his face, which you also returned. He’s mood immediately turned sour. He didn’t understand what this feeling is until during his coffee breaks, though he doesn’t drink any liquids, he still likes to partake in it. He asked Hank about his current dilemma. 

“It’s called jealousy” Hank said simply to the android, it wasn’t rocket science to him. He almost thinks that both of them are acting like kids. 

“Jealousy?” he repeated unaware what it actually meant, “I do not believe that I’m jealous about [Name] and Markus” he has already search up the meaning of jealously or how does a person feel when feeling jealous. It seems that all the ‘symptoms’ that his feeling is certainly the act of jealously. 

“Then why are you hovering over them like a hawk? Every time, Markus is around [Name], you would always butt in” 

“Because I’m [Name]’s secondary” Connor said as a matter of fact, which in his defense is true. You are the primary for this case making Connor secondary. 

Hank scoffs; “Whatever you say” Connor tilted his head to side, speechless on what to say next. 

 

You never thought how most of your cases ended up as sprinting marathon, no wonder Hank is always waiting by the car because Connor is always running after their suspects. 

“Connor, when this is all said and done. I will kill you” you threaten your partner beside as you try to keep up with Connor and the suspect. 

“I wouldn’t suggest such actions —“ you groan at his remarks

“I’m being sarcastic!” He should have listened to you but instead he ignore the plan that you told him from the beginning hence why you are in this situation. He has been eager to show his plan that he completely abandon his post. 

“I will cut him off, keep going” Connor jumps at one of the fire escape railing, navigating himself smoothly above you. 

“Connor!” you grunted, “So help me that I won’t hurt you at the end of this,” 

 

You focus more on the suspect ahead you as you try to pick up your speed up, ahead of him is the wired fence but you didn’t doubt that he could climb over that without a problem. 

“Connor!” you called out his name and just at the right time, he jumped off at one of fire escapes, tackling the suspect on his way down. You slowly jogged your way to the two men in front of you. 

“I got him” he said smugly as you rolled your eyes at him. You were going to tell him to wipe his smug look but you were too busy trying oxygen back to your lungs, “Let’s get back to Hank, I’m sure his waiting for us” you give a tired nod, walking back at Hank’s car. 

“About time, seriously. We need to start thinking better strategies than this,” Hank said leaning on his car. He didn’t even try running after you and Connor, “I’m getting too old for this job” Connor opened the door to Hank’s car, letting the suspect inside with his hands behind hands him. 

“Let’s just get this over with and call Markus” you said walking pass Hank and Connor, getting inside the car yourself. Connor frowned as you mention Markus’s name. They didn’t need Markus because he could interrogate the suspect himself, but why do you keep insisting for Markus to do this with you. 

“Markus is not indeed in this investigation,” Connor said as soon as he got at the passenger seat. 

“He is not going to interrogate him Connor, he just wanted to be there, when we do it” you retorted. 

“It would just slow down the process of—“ 

“No, we are going to call—“ 

“Enough the two of you!” Hank raised his voice at you and Connor, “No one is talking until we get back to the precinct. If I hear a peep out of you two, I swear to will stop this car and make you walk” you bite you tongue throughout the entire time. 

 

You finally got back to the precinct and Hank took the suspect out of the car, “You two have things to work out. You guys are not coming inside until this is sorted out” you exited the car and about to explain yourself Hank but he beat you to it, “Get your shit together” he said walking away. 

 

“Why have you been so acting so cold around me [Name]?” You heard Connor asked, as you have your back turned to him. You hoping that today wouldn’t be the day for this conversation but since Hank made it clear to this sort out, there’s no turning back. 

“I—I’m not—“ you didn’t even know where to start, “I—I wasn’t being cold Connor, I’m just frustrated” 

“Has Patricia cause this frustration? I noticed that it started since she started paying more attention to me,” you didn’t answer him, “[Name], please I would like to know,” he gently grab your shoulders making you turn to him. Connor noticed your glassy eyes, indicating that you could cry any minute. 

“Yes, I’m frustrated about that. You didn’t even do anything to tell her to go away or something. Instead, you just let her do those things to you” One thing that Connor doesn’t want to see besides you getting hurt during the job but also making you this upset especially when he was the one that has caused it. 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I was unsure how to deal with her, I was confused but I know it wasn’t right. I should have said something,” he rubbed your shoulders letting you know his mistakes, “I’m sorry” 

You lowered your head, feeling guilty on how you have reacted. You should have listened to yourself in the first place. You should have given him the benefit of the doubt, he is still learning after all. You should have been there instead of giving him a tough time. 

“No, I should be the one whose apologizing, I was jealous and I thought you didn’t care and—“ he cut off you off gently, titling your head to look at him. 

“I was jealous. I was misbehaving and was disrespecting your decision as a primary. I did not understand what was happening when Markus was around you” your eyes locked with his dark brown ones as you study his features, “one moment, I was feeling happy when you’re around but when he come to visits you. It felt like something inside turned sour. It was like I was angry at the same time. ” 

You thought it was cute how Connor try to explain to you how jealously feels to him, it was all new to him, “I was protective and an instinct of showing of my skills to you all of sudden arises” 

You laughed softly, “You seem to handle jealously a lot better than I do. Taking the non violent way” Connor’s lips curled up, he finally made you laugh. 

“You must remind me to never make you angry” he said to you, cupping his hand to your cheek, “and I want to be the one to able to make you smile like that, not make you sad” you felt your heart beat against your chest, 

“It’s alright Connor, I should have been more understanding,” you explained. 

“It was my mistake for not telling you sooner” Connor moves closer to you as your nose touches his, “I’m in love with you” he whispers, as he leans in capturing your lips, kissing you passionately. 

 

“Fucking finally!” Hank yelled by the entrance of the precinct.


End file.
